The journal MTZ (“Motortechnische Zeitschrift”) 95(1998), page 466 ff., describes a vehicle having a pressure-wave supercharger. Additional documents referring to pressure-wave superchargers are, for example, German Published Patent Application No. 35 03 071, German Published Patent Application No. 38 30 058, German Published Patent Application No. 37 28 189, German Published Patent Application No. 39 22 491 and German Published Patent Application No. 197 03 522.